cod_ghosts_extinctionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cryptids
The Cryptids are the main antagonists in Extinction. They are alien like beings which were on Earth before the dinosaurs and went into hiding after an apocalyptic event when a comet ignited Earth's oxygen burning everything much before the existence of humans. After the Federation hijacked ODIN and fired kinetic rods on Colorado, the Cryptid colonies were unearthed and proceeded to massacre the city and unleash their terror. After a squad were killed and eaten by Cryptids in Colorado, another team were sent in to arm a nuke in a crater named Point of Contact and they successfully did this and escaped via chopper. However, Project Nightfall under the command of David Archer had smuggled Cryptid specimens to a research lab in Alaska for studying but the Cryptids broke out, slaughtering most of the scientists. Amidst the carnage, Cross and Archer survived and the RRF squad were sent in to either capture or kill Archer, rescue Cross and kill the large Breeder Cryptid which Archer had bred at the Nightfall Facility. After the Breeder was killed, Archer had made it to a large Chinese cruiser with a crew, a captive Dr. Cross and many Cryptid specimens. In Mayday, the Kraken is unleashed by an insane Cross and proceeds to destroy the ship and is killed by the Quick Reaction Force. However, a deeper conpiracy is unveiled when a soldier discovers "The Masters" who appear to be in command of the Cryptids. Cryptid Species Name: Scout Attacks: Melee Damage: Low Toughness: Low Maps: Point of Contact, Nightfall, Mayday Name: Hunter Attacks: Melee Damage: Medium-High Toughness: Medium Maps: Point of Contact, Nightfall, Mayday Name: Scorpion Attacks: Gas Clouds Damage: Medium Toughness: Low Maps: Point of Contact, Nightfall Name: Seeker Attacks: Explosion Damage: High Toughness: Very Low Maps: Point of Contact, Nightfall, Mayday Name: Rhino Attacks: Melee Damage: Very High Toughness: Very High Maps: Point of Contact, Nightfall, Mayday Name: Leper Attacks: None Damage: None Toughness: Low Maps: Point of Contact, Nightfall, Mayday Name: Phantom Attacks: Melee Damage: Medium Toughness: High Maps: Nightfall, Mayday Name: Breeder Attacks: Melee, Mist, Machine Gun, Egg Launch Damage: Extremely High Toughness: Extremely High Maps: Nightfall Name: Seeder Attacks: 'Gas Clouds, Grow Mutated Plant Turrets' Damage: High Toughness: Medium Maps: Mayday Name: Kraken Attacks: Tentacles, Mist, EMP Damage: Extremely High Toughness: Extremely High Maps: Mayday Other Cryptid Species Hives are large, fungal conglomerates of Cryptids whose roots stretch miles underground. Due to rapid cellular regeneration, they are almost impossible to destroy without the Laser Drill. It is the main objective of every map to drill all the hives and the other Cryptids will attempt to prevent the destruction of the hives because they hear the hives screaming out for help. Barrier Hives are featured in Point of Contact are too large and strong too be drilled so they must be destroyed by an attack chopper. The Seeder can shoot out pods which will grow into mutated plant-like turrets and they can deal a lot of damage when shooting at you and a large group of the turrets can prove to be troublesome. area 2 mayday.png|Scout Hunter.jpg|Hunter Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion Seeker poc.jpg|Seeker Rhino.jpg|Rhino Phantom.jpg|Phantom Breeder.jpg|Breeder Seeder.jpg|Seeder Kraken face.jpg|Kraken Hive.png|Hive Barrier hive.png|Barrier Hive Seeder turret.jpg|Mutant Plant Turret